


The Bells Toll

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing can eat at one more than saying a vow they hope to last a lifetime, taking on others so intimately into your life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SignalBikeRiderMach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/gifts).



> So I was your secret valentine! I've been to only like five weddings, but I'm more familiar that like...all the good stuff happens mostly before and after. So I hope you like this! I feel so silly, it's been a bit since I wrote a fic to completion.

There was a certain amount of nerves expected of someone standing in McCree’s shoes, an expected response might have been to worry a few imaginary holes in the ground before taking a steadying breath and acknowledging that what would happen would happen. Nothing bad would come of it either, not with the sincerity behind it from himself. Mind still trying to wrap around the entire thing like an unknown concept as his feet carried him back and forth in thought. A strange foreignness came from staying in an actual room, not on the run from the name made for himself by trying to do even a small amount of good in the world. Feet still carrying him in a worrying line beside the small bed of the little room afforded to him, a nice gesture, as he cast a glance to the bed.

Tugging at the sleeve of his suit McCree looked over across the white sheets to the bedside clock, red letters small and almost insignificant if they didn’t relay a further sense of anxiety to the man reading them. Soon. Taking a single steadying breath the cowboy looked behind himself, eyeing the grey of the walls and the barren room sparsely filled with furniture for a second before making up his mind, settling down on to sink just the slightest bit into the overly firm mattress. Memories of a more nerve fraying time bringing a small smile to his face so filled with worry. Thinking over how nothing could trump that single moment he fell back onto the bed and let the smile tugging at his lips fully form. Hair a bit of a mess under him, Genji would never mind, not after saying yes as he had.

It had been harder than this, harder than staring anyone in the face as they held a gun firmly between fingers unafraid to take a shot at him. Numerous times McCree had faced it down, inches from having this moment never come. A sense of relief and a chuckle born from it left his mouth, nerves were a pain to deal with a thought for a good hot second. Pressing the rough heel of his palm into his surprisingly damp forehead McCree let his eyes slide shut, he said yes that was all that mattered. These nerves were nothing, he could still clearly remember too. Remember the moment they first met, how awkward it had felt. Genji had been an entirely different man then from the one he was now.

Leaving Overwatch—and by extension for himself, Blackwatch—had done a great deal of good for both of them. Though who benefited most he was loathe to admit that either of them had benefited more than the other, but he could clearly tell that Genji had come out of everything better off. Being on the run made this both a miracle and left a small pit in his stomach, they had met by pure luck. Nothing special, it wasn't exactly intentional on either part, but they had. He could call it a pull that managed to let them see eachother again, that would simply be wishful thinking. Or someone would probably say, maybe the Doc? No, she was too nice for that sort of thing. Rolling over onto his stomach to let his head bury into a pillow a dry chuckle rumbled deep in the cowboys chess, not much of a cowboy dressed like he was though. She would be there, along with who they could gather that was still alive from the old days, smiling faces that he felt would bring a heat of embarrassment to his face.

A proud heat it would be, that was at least one undeniable fact that he would not cast off to the side. Thinking of each face he hoped to see helped calm the roiling waves in his gut, there would be support in their eyes, and in their hearts. It gave McCree a sense of renewed confidence—not much, but enough to drag himself up off the bed again—to face the room. Looking out the pulled back curtains that had blocked the window on arrival he watched as the last vestiges of morning fog had begun to retreat. Repeating to himself in a small breath that it was coming. Looking down at the tuxedo hugging his form in unusual places a frown formed on his face, it was a little rumpled from laying down. How was he supposed to fix that?

They had only left him alone for a moment to get something to help fix the popped button on the slacks. Not that it popped from his own dealings with the finicky thing, he thankfully could blame that one all on Lena. The nerves that had plagued him while alone to reflect had, unbeknownst to him, began melting away from the forefront of his mind. Too busy now frowning at how much more of a mess he had become since one button popped off. It was hardly helpful to have put creases into his clothing, not with all the time left being taken by the girls trying to give him a helping hand already. Part of him wished just one of them had stayed to keep him from making a mess of himself.

McCree’s heart did a little jump when there was a sharp knock and his door went wide with barely a breath between the two actions. Mind already putting two and two together before Lena even zipped in with apologies falling from her lips. Behind her Emily giving an apologetic smile as she shut the door that had been so rudely thrown open in Lena’s haste. Placing a hand over his chest the cowboy hated that even that had managed to get him, the nerves hadn’t all left then if he was jumpy. If he was jumpy McCree was a little worried just how Genji was doing. Wondering if the cyborg would be a little more put together, a serene smile under the faceplate as Angela fussed over his outfit.

Despite the girl in front of him speaking her apologies the cowboy could never hope to hide the smile those thoughts brought to his face. Of Genji and the outfit he had absolutely refused to let McCree see him in. He had taken care of all of this for him, seen to the guests, found someone to hold the ceremony, every detail of it. Watching the smaller cyborg work through contacts and ideas had been endearing, revealing what the enthusiasm that was rather difficult to see just beneath the confines of his faceplate. In the years, or fractions of them they had, McCree had learned to read enough to know when there was a smile or concealed pain beneath it. Knowing just when to press in and give comfort and when to stand back and let Genji set the pace between them.

A snapping drew the cowboy from his thoughts and back to the little english woman trying to get his attention in front of him “Lena, shoot, guess I really wandered there. Sorry ‘bout that.” his voice was still a little lost, coming back from thoughts, but the apology was good enough to win over Lena. Her face no longer looking so rushed until she saw the creases in his suit. “Oi, just what did you get up to? We only left you a second!”

Having enough self-preservation to look sheepish the cowboy cast a glance back over to the bed, knowing that Lena’s eyes were following his to see the rumpled sheets and slightly flattened pillow. They hadn’t even had a chance to use it and already it was messed up, just as it had done to his suit. “Jesse, we don’t have time for this.” Angela was definitely having a better time of this, sorry Lena.

“Look, why don’t we just focus on the pants. Not like Genji’s goin’ to care my suits not perfect. Not why we’re here.” she couldn’t—no, wouldn’t was a better word—refute him, he was right. This was his day but it was also Genji’s and no amount of wrinkles would make the cyborg look at him any differently. Lena gave a defeated look as Emily put a hand on her shoulder and held out the safety pins that they had finally managed to find. “It’s their day, you said a mistake was just like him, so let’s just give it to them. Even with his suit like that I bet this Genji won’t care. Love works that way.”

Thankful, McCree tried to offer a smile as bright as Emily’s was soft but he didn’t think he could match how she had gotten Lena to bounce back. The woman back to her more usual self. “Right then, let’s get you all fixed up! Don’t want to keep your groom standin’ around!” Taking hold of the safety pins being offered to her Lena pulled open the little package and pulled a small one out. Coming down to kneel in front of him both the cowboy and Emily had to stifle little chuckles behind smiles. The english woman was sticking her tongue out in concentration as she tried not to stab herself or McCree as she pinned the pants shut.

“I can hear you!” she blew out a puff of air, unamused for all of a second before smiling. “Well, I won’t be the first one doing this for you today! So quit laughing.”

“Woah now, who said-” McCree could hardly get a full thought out before Lena had clipped closed the safety pin and fell back onto the ground laughing. Her mirth easily making his face feel a little bit hotter. “No ideas, come on. Nothin’ can happen if we don’t get movin’ to start this.” Reaching out with his real hand McCree helped haul lena back up and for the first time was able to admire her and Emily. Taking in the suit that just brought out all the best parts of Lena’s smile, no wonder Emily liked her, something contagious. Of course the top on her was an equal rival, the front hanging and flowing in a style that McCree knew a name existed for but he couldn’t put a name to. Just appreciating the way it hung over the little undershirt, bunched up in just the right way.

Making sure Lena was back up and steady on her feet the cowboy let her go to brush down over himself, nerves resurfacing with a vengeance. It’s just a ceremony, he tried to tell himself, nothing to get all worked up over. Nodding to neither woman in particular McCree carried himself over to the door, staring ever so briefly at the smooth polished metal handle. Taking a breath he hoped went unheard the cowboy took it and turned, opening up the door to head out towards the small conference room they had booked. Footsteps echoing loudly in his ears as the girls followed behind him, chatting excitedly, about what he hardly was inclined to listen to. Focused on getting himself inside before he did anything a little too dumb, like bail.

Pushing open the conference room doors felt surreal for McCree, seeing the few chairs laid out before fairly lackluster and frankly sparse decorations. None of this was from Genji’s planning, they had not planned for this part, it was unimportant compared to getting everyone they could together. Already he could see poor Winston—they had invited him, but McCree guessed he must have come with Lena—sitting out on the floor, just a bit too big to fit in any of the chairs. It was interesting to see he had managed to get his hands on the top of a suit, one that fit him no less. “Looks good on you, Angela hasn’t come pokin’ around has she?” speaking without saying any form of greeting felt right, they had all said those pleasantries earlier when the got together for a very small reunion for breaking off. This was hardly about the group as much as it was about them, the fact that Genji had probably briefed everyone before McCree saw them was more the reason in his mind that it was so quick.

“Not till just now, if you are looking for Genji he sent me to tell everyone to start getting ready.” hearing Angela’s pleasant voice the cowboy turned and tried to tip a hat to her that didn’t exist, earning a little amused chuckle from her. “Come now, Jesse, you should get that out of your system. I don’t think Genji could stand straight if you do that at the altar.”

“Not sure that will be the problem, doc, my guts in knots.”

Stepping towards him Angela put a comforting, she hoped at least, hand on the cowboys shoulder. “Try to relax, Jesse, worrying will only trouble you. Enjoy the day, it is yours after all.”

Taking her words to heart McCree nodded, trying to steady out his breathing and quell the storm inside. Feeling a little clearer he took in the little table and flowers in the back of the room, the arrangements made no sense to him but looked pretty nonetheless. A spray of color in the otherwise mostly white and grey room. It felt almost a pity that they hadn’t gotten something nicer, but Genji had assured him many times over that all they needed was to be together with those that mattered to them most. Leaving his guests the cowboy went to the flower arrangements in back and took the petal of what he thought was a lily between his fingers, thinking about how close the softness of it was to Genji. There was more give to it, delicate as it was, but that eerie softness flower petals possessed was the closest he felt to the smooth metal of the cyborg’s faceplate.

Hearing the door open behind him McCree released the petal and turned to see the omnic that Genji had brought, Zenyatta, he had made a note to remember the name. Although on numerous occasions he got to hear the title ‘master’ get thrown out to refer to him. Seeing him only meant that Jesse needed to stay calm, things were going to start. It was going to happen and despite it all he would be damned if he tried saying he didn’t want it. Looking down on his tuxedo the cowboy gave it one more effort of straightening it out before coming to stand before the table, giving room for the omnic to stand between it and himself.

Despite always having the same face, the most unsettling thing was that it hid how well Zenyatta could read someone. Not that he was hard to read after three people seemed to agree he needed to relax. A fourth voice added in would hardly help him any, Zenyatta seemed to understand and merely came to stand beside him, watching with him as everyone came to be seated. All they needed was Genji. Looking to the doctor with expectant eyes, McCree felt confusion when she did not stand to go give him away. She was the closest person they had to family for the cyborg.

Standing as loosely as he could McCree kept his hands from wandering to tug at his shirt collar, seeing everyone seated and hearing music start up over the conference rooms speakers making him begin to feel stuffy. The last thing he needed was to start up a sweat before Genji even showed up, but he could feel it happening anyway. Not even aware he was holding his breath McCree let it go when the cyborg finally came into sight. The music was distant in his ears as he took in the white suit, tailored and fit beyond belief to the cyborg’s body. Nothing in the room compared at that moment, the crisp press of genji’s collar open just ever so much to accommodate a more relaxed image while maintaining the smooth charm that won Jesse over on far too many occasions.

The bright green line of his faceplate pulled wandering eyes up and held them, beneath it there was little doubt that Genji was holding his gaze. In the front, out of the corner of his eye McCree could see Lena and Angela both turning to look but he missed the shock. It barely registered to him that Hanzo was even standing there, hardly noticing anything about him as his chest swelled with pride over the man walking towards him. Remembering every detail of the face he had been given when Genji, after his blunder, had still said yes and worked his hardest to give them this moment. To give them a chance at some happiness as the world around them seemed to want to slide closer to the edge.

\----------

That Hanzo had shown up was shocking for Genji, having hardly expected the invitation to find its way to his brother. Sent in half-hopes with little feeling of seeing fruition, it had done wonders to make the time dressing pass. They were not entirely reconciled, he had seen it in the way Hanzo still looked upon him with unsure eyes, but he had come. Now, feeling as his brother left his side for the cyborg to come stand across from McCree he couldn’t help but feel a little thanks to his brother. The small blur at the edges of his vision something only he could see as his eyes stayed locked on Jesse’s, having met them the moment he felt them turn to him in the doorway.

Zenyatta beside them offered it’s own form of calming strength, bringing him enough peace to face his cowboy and smile, knowing that McCree would read it. Speaking low before his master could begin he started up with a light teasing voice. “You are crying.” It was a simple utterance, to settle them both before any more tears slipped out.

“Could say the same to you.”

“How can you be so su-” Genji found himself unable to finish as, beside him, his master made an effort to sound like he was clearing his voice. Drawing attention back from their own little world to the larger one, to the one everyone had gathered for. It was easier to stand listening with his gaze held warm brown eyes, still a little watery at the edges. Only hearing just enough to recognize the queues for them to answer to, with no rehearsal everything mattered in some small way. The way Zenyatta had to repeat the cowboys name to get his attention making for a memorable moment, his face turning a little red at being caught staring too deeply.

“Would ya mind repeating that?” there was an edge to Jesse’s voice, apologetic for not being aware as Genji had. They would never forget that.

“As I had said, do you, Jesse McCree,” they had discussed at one point about this name, the cyborg could not remember if it had been from a passing mention as not being real, “Take Genji Shimada to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?” Zenyatta had tried hard to learn close enough to what needed to be said for them, Genji made note to thank him for it later.

Unexpected as it was the answer that was given felt so simple, but the lack of a drawl drew the tears at the edges of his eyes to spill out. “I do.” The seriousness he said it with. The lack of an accent. All of it pulled at him and made him think of the times they sat talking about the ailments of the past, the few times he had heard Jesse speak in such a clear voice. If there hadn’t been expectations Genji was sure he would have jumped the gun and spoken up, or acted, by now. Instead he remained quiet, hearing as his master repeated the same to him. Pulling his hands up as Zenyatta asked of him what he asked of McCree, the cyborg clicked his faceplate out of place before pulling it down.

Letting their eyes meet for the first time that morning, holding their gazes together as light trails of tears slid down. “I do.” One of them had forgotten the rings part of this, neither really noticed or cared. Rings were hardly a care when Genji pulled words from deep inside his heart and bared himself. Hardly listening to the permission he was granted the cyborg closed the gap between him, throwing his arms up around his cowboy—no, his husbands—neck. Wrapping tightly and hauling himself up. The feel of warm, slightly dried lips, meeting the metal and flesh of his own was hardly new, but now they were meeting again. For the first, and certainly not the last time, as husbands.

For the sake of those watching it was Jesse who pulled back first, sheepish for all his usual bravado. “Never thought I would see this day when you never gave me the time back then.”

“Times are always changing, I look forward to watching them change with you now, Jesse.”


End file.
